Atlantic
by ABlonde
Summary: Sex, lies, and deception - The private lives of high school teachers


**Atlantic**

by Carolina Hernandez (with help from Heidi Liljedahl)

**Act 1**

Scene 1

_A dimly lit classroom. A male teacher and a female teacher are inside, one behind a desk sitting, the other in front of it standing, leaning against it. They are having a conversation._

Allison Crawford: So, Russel, you still haven't told me.

Russel Scott: Told you what?

Allison: Why you couldn't make it to my place on Saturday.

Russel: I could have sworn I already told you, Allison.

Allison: No, you told me a lie.

_(He looks at her for a moment, then smirks.)_

Russel: You know me to well. So, what do you want to know?

Allison: Where were you Saturday??

Russel: I was... with my wife.

_(She quickly gives him a look of disgust, then smiles.)_

Allison: Did you tell her... about us?

Russel: Not yet, no.

Allison: When will you? You keep saying you will, but it looks to me you're purposely putting it off.

Russel: It's not the right time to tell her. I'll tell her when she's in a happier mood. She might not give me the divorce now.

Allison: Well, who cares about her. What about me? You know if you don't tell her soon, I'll do it myself. I'm not afraid of that bitch like you are.

Russel _(standing up): Don't you dare!_

Allison: I'll only do it if you don't. And the sooner you do it, the better, considering...

_(She stops mid-sentence, and starts to walk away. Russel walks over to her and grabs her by the arm, stopping her.)_

Russel: Considering what?

Allison _(smiling): Considering the fact that I'm pregnant._

_(Russel stares at her for a moment. He walks back to his desk, and sits down.)_

Russel _(quietly): Is it mine?_

Allison: You know very well it is!

Russel: I do not know for sure where you are concerned. Do you really think I don't know about those other men you've been with? Why else do you think I started this affair with you? I knew you were easy. I knew you were a whore. _(Allison walks over to Russel and slaps him hard. Rubbing his cheek where Allison slaps him, Russel smiles.) I think it's best we end this. It wouldn't be good, for me or for you, if people found about us. We'd both, no doubt, lose our jobs._

Allison: What? You're nuts! Have you already forgetten that I'm pregnant? How do you expect me to explain the baby to people when it comes?

Russel: Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!

Allison: So, now you're quoting silly movies? How frivolous! Do you really think you're going to get rid of me that easily?

Russel: No, I don't think that. I'm no idiot. And I know you're not either. You'll do as best you can for yourself, and only yourself. You've always been selfish that way.

Allison: The best thing for me is for you to divorce your wife and marry me! Can't you see that?

Russel: But I have to look out for myself now. Whatever happens to you is of no importance to me. So, you'll have to find out some other way to fix your problem. Perhaps, one of your other boyfriends will marry you.

_(Allison goes to slap him again, but Russel grabs her arm before she can. She frees herself from his grasp, and walks out of the room.)_

_End Scene_

Scene 2

_(Allison closes the door to the classroom, and quickly walks away. She doesn't look where she is going, and accidently bumps into a male student.)_

Allison: Oh, I'm sorry, Sean.

Sean: That's alright Miss Crawford. I'm glad I ran into you anyways. I was looking for you, I needed to ask you a question.

Allison: Well, go ahead and ask. But please make it quick, I'm in a hurry.

Sean: Well, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out on a date?

Allison: Don't you think you're a bit young for me?

Sean: I didn't mean a date with me. I meant a blind date, with someone else. I know someone who I think you'd be interested in, and I'm sure he'd be interseted in you.

Allison: I don't know. I don't exactly like blind dates. Not knowing who I'd be... _(She stops talking. She notices Russel come out of his classroom. He walks by the two of them.) You know what? I think I will go on that date._

_(Upon hearing this, Russel stops walking, and turns his head around. He gives Allison a look of hatred (which Sean does not see), turns back around and quickly walks from the scene.)_

Sean: Great! Ok, are you free this Sunday?

Allison: Yes.

Sean: Ok, then meet your date at 7:00 pm, Saturday night at La Belle Epoque.

Allison _(smiling): My favorite restaurant. Very well, then. But wait, how will I know who my date is?_

Sean: Oh, good thing you reminded me of that. You have to hold a small carnation. He'll be holding one too. That's how you too can identify each other.

Allison: Well, great then. I can't wait.

Sean: Good. Thanks for agreeing to go. Bye, now.

Allison: Bye.

_End Scene_

Scene 3

_A restaurant. Allison walks in, holding a small carnation. She looks around for a man with a carnation, but finds none. The host walks over to her._

Host: How many, ma'am?

Allison: Oh, I'm not ready yet. I'm waiting for someone to come.

Host: A man with a carnation?

Allison: Yes, how did you know?

Host: I seated him already. He told me that if I saw a lady with a carnation to tell her that he was already here. He's right over there.

_(The host points over to a table where a man sits. He has dark hair, and wears glasses. Allison recognizes the man instantly.)_

Allison: Thank you.

Host: Your welcome, ma'am.

_(Allison walks over to the table. She sets down the carnation on the table. The man looks up at her. They both smile. She sits down.)_

Randolph Drake: Well, if it isn't Allison Crawford. I never would have thought you'd be my date. Though, I should have guessed by the choice in restaurant. You always do take your love of French culture beyond your teaching.

Allison: First of all, I didn't pick the restaurant. That was Sean's choice.

Randolph: Ah, yes, of course. I'll have to compliment the devious little fellow later, for fooling us both.

Allison: Yes, well, second of all, no matter how far I take my love for french stuff, you take your love for Biology even farther.

Randolph: Too true. So, what do we do now?

Allison: What do you mean?

Randolph: Well, are we going to have this date or not?

Allison: I guess so. Why not?

Randolph _(smiling): Great! __(looking at menu) Ready to order?_

Allison: Yup.

Randolph: Ok, then.

_(Randolph signals over a waiter.)_

_End Scene_

Scene 4

Downtown of city. Randolph and Allison are walking down a street.

Randolph: You know, despite the fact that you turned out to be my date, I had a good time tonight.

Allison: Is that an insult or a compliment?

Randolph: A little bit of both.

They both smile at eachother, and continue to walk.

Randolph: So, what do we do now?

Allison: I don't know. Go home, I suppose.

Randolph: So soon?

Allison: Well, it is almost 11pm. And we do have to work tomorrow.

Randolph: You're right. Well, do you need a ride?

Allison: No, I have my car. Thanks anyways.

They walk back to the restaurant. The each walk to their own car.

Allison: Good-bye, Randolph. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner.

Randolph: Wait!

Allison: What?

He walks over to Allison. He steps up to her and places a hand upon her cheek. He leans in and kisses her.

Randolph: Thank you for spending the evening with me.

Randolph walks away, back to his car. Allison stands there surprised.

_End Scene_

Scene 5

The teachers' lounge. Allison sits alone at a table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Russel comes in. They give eachother looks of contempt.

Russel: So, how was your date?

Allison: Why do you even care?

Russel: I don't. Just curious.

Allison: Well, if you must know, it was fine. I had fun.

Russel: And who was your date? Some dud, no doubt.

Allison: No, not exactly. It's someone you know, in fact.

Russel _(curiously): Who?_

Allison: Randolph Drake.

Russel _(shocked): Randolph Drake, the biology teacher??_

Allison _(devilishly smiling): Yes, of course. Is there any other? You know he's quite the kisser. I wonder what he's like in bed._

Russel: You're not actually thinking of pursuing this, are you? What are you going to say to him when you have the baby?

Allison: Of course I'm going to go along with this. As for the baby, I'll tell him it's his.

Russel: Don't you dare! That baby is mine!

Allison: Well, you certainly didn't seem to care before!

Russel: I didn't think you were going to fuck up other people's lives!

Allison: I'm doing no such thing. I'm just looking out for myself. You were right, you know. You said I'd find another way to make things right for me and I did.

Russel: Do you love him?

Allison: What a stupid question. Of course not.

Russel: Look, if you even try to go on with this scheme, I'll tell him. I'll tell Randolph everything.

Allison: You're forgetting, dear. If you do that, you'll lose your job. And of course, you'll lose your wife, but you probably don't care about her.

Russel: Fine, then. Go ahead and ruin your life by living a lie. Now that I think about it, it'll be much better that way. That way, I know you'll be suffering.

Russel walks out of the room. Just as he does, Randolph walks in. Russel gives him an angry look, and goes on his way. Randolph sits next to Allison.

Randolph: What's wrong with him?

Allison _(mumbling): He's got a stick up his ass._

Randolph: What?

Allison: Nothing. So, how are you today?

Randolph: Um, fine. Some of the kids in my first period were a bit rowdy, but other wise my day's been fine so far. How about you?

Allison: Good. Also, had some trouble with my students, but...

Randolph: Ok, before you continue, I must say, I had a great time last night. It was nice being able to talk to someone the way we did. And that kiss was wonderful. I normally don't kiss a girl on a first date, but things went so amazing, and you looked great, that I felt I had to take the chance.

Allison _(surprised): Oh, Randolph..._

Randolph: Look, I know you're probably not interested in me the way I am in you, but...

Allison leans in and kisses him hard on the lips. She looks past Randolph, and sees Russel peering in to the teachers' lounge. Russel quickly leaves when he notices Allison has spotted him.

_End Scene_

Scene 6

A few weeks later. Master bedroom in Randolph's home. Allison and Randolph lay in bed, naked, under the covers. Allison is coyishly playing with Randolph's hair.

Allison: Randolph, we need to talk.

Randolph: Well, don't sound so serious. You make it sound as if you were breaking up with me. You're not, are you?

Allison: No! Quite the opposite in fact.

Randolph _(confused): You're proposing?_

Allison: Not that opposite. No, but it's still important.

Randolph: Well, don't leave me hanging, what is it?

Allison: Randolph, I'm pregnant.

Randolph: Well, I certainly didn't expect that.

Allison _(flirtaciously frowning): You're not disappointed are you?_

Randolph: Certainly not! I'm deliriously happy! We're having a baby!

Allison _(slightly disappointed): Yes, isn't it grand._

Randolph: It's super! And you know what this means, don't you?

Allison: What?

Randolph: We're going to get married! That is, of course, if you want to.

Allison: Why, of course I want to.

Randolph: Great! I will of course propose to you in a more eloquent and traditional way later on, ring and everything. But I hope you're happy for now.

Allison _(not quite convincingly): Very._

_End Scene_

**End Act 1**

**Act 2**

Scene 1

Four years later. Allison's classroom. Allison sits at her desk, grading papers. Suddenly, Randolph walks in, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other, and rushes over to Allison. He sets down the bottle and the glasses on the desk. He leans in and kisses Allison on the lips.

Randolph: Say congratulations.

Allison _(confused): Congratulations._

Randolph: Thank you.

Allison: Why?

Randolph: Because you said Congratulations.

Allison: No, no. Why did you want me to say congratulations?

Randolph: Oh, well, you know that job for I.B. coordinator, which is basically like being the vice principal of those I.B. kids?

Allison: Yes.

Randolph: Well, I got it!

Allison _(surprised): Really?_

Randolph: Really! Isn't it wonderful?

Allison _(unconvincingly): Yes, wonderful._

Randolph: What's wrong? You don't sound entirely happy?

Allison _(lying): No, I am. It's just that I'm afraid I won't see you as much as usual._

Randolph: Well, you won't have to worry about that. I'll still have the same hours.

Allison: That's good.

Randolph _(smiling): Yes, now let's celebrate! I brought some wine. Thought you might like to get drunk and have sex!_

Allison: You know me to well!

_End Scene_

Scene 2

The next day.  A classroom. A middle-aged man sits at his desk, reading a paper. Allison abruptly walks in. She walks up to the man's desk and wipes off a bunch of papers off his desk.

Max Finch _(shocked): What the fuck?!?_

Allison _(angry): You promised me, damn it! You promised me, and you fucking lied!!_

Max: What are you talking about?

Allison: You know damn well what I'm talking about! You promised me that if I had sex with you, you'd talk to the principal about giving me the I.B. coordinator job!

Max: And I did talk to her! What's the problem?!?

Allison: I didn't get the job, that's the problem! My stupid husband did!

Max: What? Are you serious?

Allison: Yes, would I kid about something like that?

Max: Look, if you would just calm down! I'll have a talk with the principal again, and tell her to reconsider. You really don't have to worry.

Allison: You better be right, damn it!

Max: Of course I am. Don't worry you'll get the job. Now, come here.

She walks toward him. He kisses her hard. Then, a male student suddenly comes in. Allison and Max turn around and face him. The student is rather tall and looks as if he should already be in college.

Max: James Reidy! What the hell are you doing here?

James Reidy: I heard everything.

Max and Allison: What?

James: I heard everything about you two having sex. I saw you two kissing. I can't believe it. Actually, I can. I've had a feeling about you two for a while, just didn't have proof until now.

Allison: Don't tell anyone! Don't you damn dare tell anyone!!

James: Don't worry, I won't. On a few conditions though.

Max: What's that.

James: Chemistry is the only class I don't have an A in.

Max: Well, then I'll give you an A! What else?

James: Money, of course!

Allison: Wait a minute, this is blackmail! I refuse to give you any money! And what proof do you have of this, anyways? You claim to have some proof, but you could be lying!

James: I wouldn't be so sure of that.

James sets down his back-pack. He zips it open and pulls out a camera.

James: I took pictures. I had a feeling one of you, if not both, would be reluctant to give me what I wanted.

Allison: Damn you! DAMN YOU!

Max: Calm down, Allison.

Allison: How can I when this... this... this bastard is fucking up my life!

James: No, you've done that yourself by fucking him. I'm just trying to get something out of it.

Max: Is that all you want?

James: No. There's one more thing. And this only Mrs. Drake can give me.

Allison: What now? You want to fuck me too??

James chuckles. He walks over to Allison, and brushes his hand slowly against her cheek. Allison shudders. James chuckles again.

James: No, I don't want you. I have no desire for damaged goods.

Allison goes to hit him, but Max holds her back. James steps back to avoid her punch. James chuckles again.

James: Temper, temper. If you don't calm down, Mrs. Drake, these photographs might end up in the wrong hands.

Allison: Look, just tell me what you want!

James: Ok, well, you know Emily Thompson, right?

Allison: Yes, she's in one of my classes and she's in French Club. Why?

James: Well, I want her.

Allison: What? You're crazy! How do you expect me to get her for you?

James: Well, you're friends with her. Find a way!

Allison: This is insane!

Max: Is that all?

James: Yes.

Max: Ok, now how much money do you want?

James: $200 a month.

Allison: What?!

Max: _(as much to him self as to Allison) Calm down. __(to James) How do you want it? Cash, check..._

James: It doesn't matter.

Max: Ok, how do you want us to give it to you? Mail it or do you want to pick it up?

James: Well, if you mail it, my parents might get suspicious. We don't want that. And if I come to pick it up, some of my friends, and even teachers, might get suspicious. We don't want that either. No, we have to think of a better way for you to give me the money.

Allison _(quietly): I know how._

James: What's this? You're actually going to help?

Allison: Yes, but not for your sake. I'm only doing this for my own good.

James: Well, I don't really care why you're doing this, I just want the money. Now, what's the plan?

Allison: Well, I help French Club sell croissants every day during break. You could come buy one and I would give you change. Of course, it wouldn't really be change, it'd be the money we have to give you.

James: Great idea! The first of every month I'll pick up the money.

Allison: Great, are we done with the blackmailing now?

James _(smiling): Yes, now you can peacefully go back to having sex._

James walks out of the room.

_End Scene_

Scene 3

A few days later. Allison's classroom. She sits at her desk, not doing anything. She glances at her watch, and lets out an exasperated sigh. Right after this, James walks in.

Allison: Finally! You, do realize you're late?

James: Yes. Now, where's Emily?

Allison: She's late too. But I'm going to go now that you're here.

James: Wait a sec. What did you tell her? Why are we meeting here?

Allison: I told her you needed help studying with French.

James: But I don't take French. The only thing I know how to say in French is 'menage a trois'.

Allison: Well, pretend! You know what that is don't you? If you don't, I should say you do a good job of acting like you do, acting as if you're a good boy when you're really just a lying blackmailer.

James _(sarcastically smiling): Yes, pretend. Good idea. Maybe I could also pretend you're cheating on your husband and tell her about it._

Allison _(sarcastically smiling too): Do, and I'll blow you're brains out._

James: You know, I'm kind of sad that I'll miss you being sent to the electric chair after you do kill me.

Allison: When I do kill you, I won't be the one sent away. That'll be my stupid husband after I frame him. Then I'll finally be able to get that job.

James: Anything for that stupid job, huh? I bet you'd even fuck that stupid economics teacher, Mr. Scott.

Allison blushes, and bows her head as to avoid eye-contact with James. He notices this, and a smirk appears across his face.

James: You already have, haven't you? Boy, you are desperate!

Allison: Are you done insulting me? I think I've had enough of this 'hateful flirting'.

James _(smiling): Nice way of putting it. Yes, I'm done. You can go blow Mr. Finch now._

Allison leaves the room. James sits down in one of the chairs. A few minutes later, a girl walks in.

Emily Thompson: Hi, sorry I'm late.

James: That's ok.

Emily walks over. She starts to sit down next to James. He brushes his hand against her shoulder. Emily turns her head to face him and smiles. James smiles back.

_End Scene_

Scene 4

Break time, the next day. Allison, and a few students, are selling croissants. James comes up to them. He gives a dollar to Allison, and she hands him a croissant and the money.

Allison _(whispering): Meet me in my room in five minutes._

James _(whispering): Why?_

Allison: Just be there.

James walks away. He goes to Allison's classroom and waits inside. Allison walks in a minute later.

Allison: So, tell me what happened yesterday.

James: Why do you care?

Allison: Because this involves me too. Because if you're not happy, then you'll tell my secret, then I'll be screwed.

James: Well, you don't have to worry. I'm very happy.

Allison: What'd you do?

James: The question is not "what did I do?", but "who did I do?". And I did Emily.

Allison: What?!?

James: What's wrong? Jealous?

Allison: No! But I can't help but wonder if it happened in this room.

James: Of course we did it here. We even did it right on your desk.

Allison: _(as much to herself as to James) Ugh! I don't think I'll be able to concentrate properly in this class anymore!_

James: Don't you worry your pretty little head over me. Or should I just say "little head", because you're not very pretty?

Allison: Oh, shut up! I've had just about enough of you insulting me! Now, there's something else I needed to tell you.

James: What's that?

Allison: Well, Mr. Finch and I have decided to end this whole affair.

James: So?

Allison: So, we won't be giving you the money anymore. Everything is over!

James laughs. He walks toward Allison. She walks away from him. James backs her into the chalkboard. James picks a strand of hair from Allison's face and places it behind her ear. Then he slides his hands to the side of Allison's hands. He squeezes her head in anger. She tries to break away from his grasp, but does not succeed.

James: Now you listen, bitch! I don't care if the affair is over. I could still tell people, you know, and you're life would still be over then. You'd be fired and all your hopes and dreams would vanish. So, you and Mr. Finch will still give me the money. Got it?

Allison shakes her head to say yes.

James: Good.

He lets go of Allison's head and walks out of the room.

_End Scene_

**End Act 2**

**Act 3**

Scene 1

3 years later. Allison's classroom. She's cleaning up her desk. James walks in, and walks up to Allison.

James: You wanted to see me?

Allison: Yes. I need to talk to you about something.

James: What's that?

Allison: Well, you're a senior now. This is going to be your last year here. So, I was wondering how you want me to give you the money once you're gone.

James: I've been thinking about that too.

Allison: And?

James: And I've decided you don't have to pay anymore.

Allison: Really??

James: Yes, really. I thought about it, and I figured it'd be too much of a hassle to keep doing this after this year. Anyways, I don't really care anymore about that stupid little secret. But you still have to pay me the rest of this school year.

Allison: Yes, I realize that.

James: So, was that all you wanted to talk to me about?

Allison: Yes, you may go now.

James: Do you realize this is the first conversation ever, or at least in awhile, that we haven't argued in? Freaky, isn't it?

Allison: Very. Now go before I do bite your head off.

James _(smiling): Will do. Bye._

James walks out of the room.

_End Scene_

Scene 2

Later that day. Another room. Looks like an office, but for more than one teacher. There are multiple large desks. Science posters hang on the wall. A man, slightly short for his age, sits alone at one of the desks. Allison walks in, and walks toward him.

Allison: Phillip, I have great news!

Phillip Hawke: And that would be?

Allison: Well, you know how I told you about that one student, James Reidy, and how he's been blackmailing?

Phillip:Yes, I recall that. You told me not to tell anyone about it. Why is he blackmailing you?

Allison: Oh, something stupid. I'd rather not go into that right now.

Phillip: Ok, well, what did you want to tell me about James Reidy?

Allison: Well, I talked to him earlier today, and he said he'd stop the blackmailing at the end of this school year!

Phillip: Well, that's great, sweetie!

Allison: I know! So, I was doing some thinking... about us.

Phillip: And?

Allison: And, well, I thought we don't have to tell my husband yet, about us.

Phillip: Good. I was hoping you'd change your mind about that. I don't know why you wanted to tell him in the first place.

Allison: Because I wanted a divorce from him. But for now, I'm happy as things are.

Phillip: You don't love him, again, do you?

Allison: Oh god no! No.

Phillip: Good. But then why be happy with him right now?

Allison: Well, mainly for the money. He's got a better paying job than me, and I benefit from that. Also, I don't want all this business about our affair coming out when I do get a divorce. Oh, and of course, for my daughter's sake. She'd be devestated if Randolph and I got a divorce.

Phillip: Well, ok. As long as you're still mine.

Allison gets in closer to him. She kisses him.

Allison: Does that convince you that I am yours?

Phillip: Hmm... yes!

They kiss again. A female student sees them through a small window. Allison and Phillip don't see her.

_End Scene_

Scene 3

Still later that day. In a gym. The same female student runs through the crowded gym over to two other girls. One with blond hair, and the other with jet black hair. The one with the black hair is dressed in all black. The first female student sets down her back on the floor and sits down, then stares at the two girls for a moment.

Kate Altman: Ok, you will not believe what I just saw. So weird!

Colette Brochant: What?

Kate: Mrs. Drake and Mr. Hawke kissing!

Colette and Betty Paige: What the fuck?!?

Kate: I know, isn't it weird?

Colette: It's not just weird, it's just wrong!

Kate: Tell me about!

Betty: So, how did you happen to come across them kissing?

Kate: Well, I was in Biology class. I stayed after a class for a little to finish something up. When I finished, I went to give it to Mr. Hawke, but he wasn't in the classroom anymore. So, you know that little room adjacent to Mr. Hawke's classroom?

Colette: The little Bio room?

Kate: Yeah, that one. Well, I went to see if he was in there. But before I opened the door, I saw them kissing through the little window in the door!

Colette: Oh my gosh, we have to tell Mr. Drake! This'll ruin Mrs. Drake's life! Yeah!

Betty: You can't do that.

Kate: She's right, you know.

Colette: But I want to ruin her life!

Kate: We all do, but we can't just go tell Mr. Drake! We don't have proof! He wouldn't believe us. And then we'd get in trouble for lying about a teacher.

Colette _(basically pouting): But... but! I want to ruin her life!!_

Betty: If you want proof, just bring a camera to school and stalk her... er, I mean, follow her around a bit.

Colette _(smiling): Yeah! Pictures!_

Kate: So, you guys'll bring cameras tomorrow and we'll start then.

Colette: Yeah!

Betty: Actually, count me out. As great as the prospect of fucking up that bitch's life is, I don't think I could stand to watch her kiss Hawke. That's just too... disturbing. But if perchance, I do see anything weird, or even hear something, I'll tell you guys.

Kate: Well, ok then. Colette, don't forget that camera tomorrow!

Colette: How could I? This is so great!

Kate: Yeah, well let's just hope things go as planned. Oh, and in the mean time, don't tell anyone.

_End Scene_

Scene 4

Next day, break time. Kate is waiting by some lockers. Colette comes running.

Kate: Finally! Where have you been?

Colette: Just talking to Betty.

Kate: Ok, did you bring your camera?

Colette sets down her back-pack and pulls out a camera.

Colette: Got it!

Kate: Good, I got mine too. So, I guess the first thing we have to do is find Mrs. Drake or Mr. Hawke.

Colette: Well, that's easy! Mrs. Drake is selling croissants. And I'm sure Mr. Hawke is probably in the little Bio room.

Kate: So, that means there'll be no action for a little while.

Colette: Right. But! There is time between when break is over and when 3rd period starts. So something might happen then. We'll have to wait and see.

Kate: Ok, well, in the mean time, let's see what Mrs. Drake is doing, make sure she's actually selling croissants.

Colette: Ok.

The two girls head over to a small table outside the cafeteria. There are people there buying croissants and people selling. Allison is there helping out. The two girls sit at a bench nearby and wait for a few minutes until break is over. A bell rings and other students rush to class. Allison leaves and the two girls follow her, but without being noticed. Allison goes in to the Bio room and the girls wait outside.

Colette: Wow! She did go in the Bio room!

Kate: Ok, now we have to figure out some way to get pictures.

Colette: Well, we could go into Mr. Hawke's classroom and look through the door in there, like you did when you saw them the first time.

Kate: Of course! Duh! I'm so stupid. Ok, let's go in.

The two girls go into Phillip's classroom. It is empty, so they just head towards the door without worrying about getting caught. They peer through the small window. Inside the little Bio room, they see Allison and Phillip kissing.

Colette: Holy shit!

Kate: Shhh! They might hear us. So, just take pictures, and don't talk.

Colette: K.

Both girls start snapping pictures through the little window, with the flash off so as not to be noticed. After a few minutes, Kate signals to Colette for them to go.

_End Scene_

Scene 5

A few days later. In the hallway, near the cafeteria. Kate and Colette are standing against a wall, both of them looking at pictures.

Colette: Gosh, these picture turned out good. To bad they were wasted on something so gross.

Kate: Tell me about it.

Colette: Maybe it's just me, but I don't get it. I mean c'mon! Mrs. Drake?? That bitch? Mr. Hawke could have done much better than her!

Kate: I know. But I suppose there's not much we can do about that. All we can do now is get these pictures to Mr. Drake, so he can know the truth.

Colette: Yup. So, when are you going to give him the pictures?

Kate: Me?!? I thought you were going to that!

Colette: No way! I couldn't stand being the one to break his heart.

Kate: I know what you mean. I guess, then, we'll have to think of another way to get the pics to him.

Colette: We could stick 'em in his school mailbox.

Kate: Good idea. But one of us will have to distract the secretary that sits outside his office so as not to be noticed.

Colette: I'll do that.

Kate: Ok. So, we'll do this tomorrow, that way I can bring in my pictures too.

Colette: Ok.

They start to walk down the hallway, when they both notice James buying a croissant. They stop in their tracks as they see Allison handing over two one hundred dollar bills over to him. Both girls give eachother looks of astonishment.

Kate _(out of earshot): Did you see that?!?!_

Colette: Yeah! She gave him 200 hundred bucks!

Kate: I know! But why? Do you think it's possible they're having sex too, and she's paying him for it?

Colette: It's possible, but... but I don't know. It's possible he could be blackmailing her because he knows about her affair. Or it's also possible that it has nothing to do with sex or the affair and is just about something we don't know.

Kate: Yeah. Let's ask him! Maybe we could get some information out of him.

Colette: Ok.

They walk up to James, who isn't facing them. Kate taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and looks at both girls with a look of bewilderment.

James: Yes?

Kate: Um...

Colette: Uh...

James: Well?

Kate: Um, well, we were wondering, well...

Colette: We were wondering why Mrs. Drake gave you 200 dollars.

James _(covering up): She didn't give me any money!_

Kate and Colette: Yes, she did!

James: You're nuts!

Kate: No, we're not! We know what we saw! We didn't both just imagine the same thing! Anyways, we think we know why she gave you the money, so you might as well tell us.

James: That's impossible! There's no way you could know!

Colette: So you admit it?!

James: Well, uh...

Kate: Look, you might as well tell us what you know. We figure it has something to do with the affair. Does it?

James looks at the two girls for a moment. Then looks to the spot where Allison was selling croissants. Looking back at the girls, he starts to speak again.

James _(reluctantly): Ok, fine. I'll tell you. Yes, it does have to do with the affair. How'd you find about the affair anyways?_

Kate: We saw them kissing.

James: You saw them kissing? But that's impossible. Mrs. Drake told me she broke up with Mr. Finch awhile ago.

Kate and Colette: Mr. Finch?!?

James: Yeah, isn't that who you guys were talking about?

Kate and Colette: No!

Kate: We were talking about Mr. Hawke!

James: Whoa! She's having an affair with him too?!? She must be a sex addict!

Colette: Definitely must be!

Kate: What else can you tell us?

James: Well, she had the affair with Finch a few years ago. It ended soon after I found out. Um, she also had an affair with Mr. Scott.

Colette: Geez! That old geezer?

James: Yeah. I was shocked too when I found out.

Kate: When did that affair happen?

James: I don't know exactly when, but I'm pretty sure it happened before Mrs. Drake married Mr. Drake. Oh, and if you ask me, Mr. Scott is the father of Mrs. Drake's daughter.

Colette: Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. Why do you say that?

James: Well, from the times I've spoken to Mrs. Drake, I've gotten sort of clues that Scott is the father of her daughter. But I can't prove it. It's only a theory.

Kate: Ok, well thanks for telling us this. It's very helpful.

James: Why'd you want to know, anyways

Kate: We want to tell Mr. Drake the truth about Mrs. Drake.

James: What?! Are you kidding?! Mrs. Drake will kill me!

Colette: Don't worry, we won't tell him you said anything.

James: Ok, then. You better not. Cause if I get in trouble, both of you are dead!

Kate: Don't worry, we won't tell.

James: Good. Now I have to go. Bye.

Kate and Colette: Bye.

_End Scene_

Scene 6

Next day. Colette and Kate walk down a hallway. They stop in front of a door.

Kate: Ok, so, you're going to distract the secratary in there, while I slip the photos and information into Mr. Drake's mailbox. Got it?

Colette: Yeah, I got it. Just one thing, though. What do I say to the secretary?

Kate: Just ask something about switching your schedule around. That's all.

Colette: Ok.

Kate: Ready?

Colette: Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go in.

Kate: Ok.

Kate opens the door and they both enter. Colette walks up to the desk where the secretary sits. Kate sneaks over to where the teachers' mailboxes are.

Colette: Hi. I was wondering if I could switch one of my classes.

Secretary: Sure, you just have to fill out a form to set up a meeting with your guidance counsler. I'll get that for you.

The secretary gets up and goes to a small filing cabinet behind the desk. She opens it and looks through there for a paper. While she is doing this, Kate takes this opportunity to slip the things into Randolph's mailbox. Kate walks out. The secretary finally finds the paper and hands it over to Colette.

Secretary: There you go. Just fill out the blank spots and give it to me when you're done.

Colette: Thank you.

Colette fills out it and hands the paper over to the secretary.

_End Scene_

Scene 7

Same room as before, but later in the day. Randolph walks in.

Secretary: Hello, Mr. Drake.

Randolph: Hello.

He heads over to the mailboxes, and picks out his things. He walks out of the room. He walks down the hallway, to his office, and goes in. Upon entering the room, he sets down his things, still having not noticed the photographs and other stuff left in his mailbox by Kate and Colette. He sits down at his desk and starts to look at his things. First thing is a note left by someone else. Randolph quickly reads it and then sets it aside. The next thing is the pictures and the note left by Kate and Colette. They are in an envelope. He's curious what it is. He opens the envelope, and slowly pulls out the pictures. A shocked expression falls upon his face. The first picture is of Allison and Phillip just sitting there, doing nothing.

Randolph: What the fuck?

He looks at the next picture. This one is of Allison and Phillip kissing. Upon seeing this picture, Randolph starts to look at the pictures faster. As he goes on, each picture gets worse, with the last one a picture of Allison and Phillip, half naked, groping eachother, and kissing. He angrily gets up and throws the pictures across the room.

Randolph: Damn it! I... can't... believe it.

Then he looks in the envelope, and finds the note. He quickly reads. The note says:

_Dear Mr. Drake,_

_                We're sorry to have to be the ones to tell you this, but as I'm sure you know now by looking at the pictures, you're wife is having an affair with Mr. Hawke. This is must be hard for you to find out, but we thought you should know. We also found out, but have no proof, that you're wife also had an affair with Mr. Finch a while ago, and before that an affair with Mr. Scott before you two were married. And we have reason to believe that your daughter, is actually the result of Mrs. Drake's affair with Mr. Scott. Once again, we are sorry you have to find out this way, but we felt we had to tell you._

Randolph crumples up the note and throws at the wall. He tries to compose himself. He picks up the pictures and the note, and puts them back in the envelope.

Randolph _(to himself): She'll pay for this._

He walks out of his office.

_End Scene_

Scene 8

Night time that day. A dark bar. Randolph sits at a stool. He slams down a shot glass on the bar.

Randolph: Hey! Bartender!

Bartender: What?

Randolph: Another shot of vodka!

Bartender: I think you've had enough.

Randolph: I think not. So, give it!

Bartender: Look, it's really not worth it, drinking cause of some gal.

Randolph: Is this friendly bartender chat?

Bartender: Yeah, I guess so.

Randolph: Well, stop it! I just want another drink.

Bartender: Fine. I was just trying to help.

Randolph: And you can help me by getting me that drink.

Bartender: Right.

The bartender pours Randolph another drink. He gulps it down fast. Then he looks at the bartender for a moment.

Randolph: How did you know I'm drinking cause of a girl?

Bartender: I'm a bartender. I've seen lots of guys like you do this. Of course, it's not always cause of a girl. Sometimes they've lost their job or something. But you have the symptoms of a guy who's lost a girl.

Randolph: I didn't lose her. How could I if I never had her to begin with. She never loved me. Just used me.

Bartender: Sorry to hear it.

A sly grin appears upon Randolph's face.

Randolph: Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for her. _(chuckles) Yes._

He slams down the empty shot glass on the bar, again. He pulls out his wallet and takes out some money. He throws the money onto the bar.

Randolph: Keep the change.

He walks out of the bar.

_End Scene_

Scene 9

Living room of the Drakes' home. It's dark and empty. Suddenly, Randolph walks in, slamming the door behind him.

Randolph _(yelling): Allison!_

_(silence)_

Randolph: Damn it, Allison! Where are you?!?

He walks toward a door and opens it. It is obviously a children's room, apparent because there are toys scattered around. But there is no child in there.

Randolph: That's right. Kelsey was sleeping at a friends house tonight.

A rustling noise comes from another bedroom. Randolph walks toward that bedroom and opens the door. He slowly walks in. He notices someone lying on the bed, and starts to walk over there. Then, out of nowhere, someone hits Randolph on the back of his head with a gun. He falls to the floor. He starts to get up again, and turns around. He sees who hit him on the head and a shocked expression falls falls upon his face.

Randolph: Russel!?

Russel: Yup.

Randolph: What the fuck are you doing here?

Russel: Look behind you.

Randolph turns around and walks toward the bed. He sees Allison lying on it. Randolph notices blood on her clothes and head, and some on the bed. He quickly picks her arm up and checks her pulse. There is none, and he drops her arm on the bed. Randolph slowly turns around to face Russel.

Randolph: She's... dead.

Russel: No shit.

Randolph: And you killed her.

Russel: Yeah. And it's better that way. For everyone.

Randolph: Why? Because she was cheating on me?

Russel: How did you know about that?

Randolph: Just found out today. Also found out that Kelsey is not my daughter like I thought she was. She's your daughter. You know how much that sucks, to find out all that in one day? It's horrible.

Russel: You were going to kill her, weren't you?

Randolph: What makes you say that?

Russel: Well, you were yelling before for Allison, like you were angry. You did just find out today she was cheating on you and that your daughter, is actually not your daughter. Oh, and there's that gun that's sticking out of your coat pocket.

Randolph took the gun out of his pocket, remembering that Russel had one already in his hand. He clutches it tightly in his hand.

Russel: Well, I guess I got to her first.

Randolph: But why did you kill her? What did you gain from it?

Russel: Don't you see? Because of her philandering, she totally ignored my daughter. She totally fucked up her life! My daughter deserves better than this bitch. So, I killed her. Sad excuse for a human being, she was. Glad I finally killed her.

Randolph: You do realize you're going to go to jail for this? Maybe even the death penalty.

Russel: Not me, my friend. You.

Randolph: Me?

Russel: Yes, you. I've made it look as if you killed her. I wore gloves so my finger prints would not show up anywhere. Wore shoes like yours so the police would think it was your foot prints on the floor. And best of all, I made a call, pretending to be a neighbor, saying that I heard screaming coming from here and gun shots. They should be here soon. I should probably go then.

Randolph: They can find other ways of proving it was you! The bullet! They can trace it back to your gun!

Russel: That's why I used your bullets. Found some in a drawer. Don't you realize I'm no fool? I've already thought this through. It's planned perfectly. Now, you be a good boy and stay there were you are. Police'll be here real soon and they'll take you away.

Randolph starts to move toward Russel, but Russel shoves his gun in Randolph's face.

Russel: I wouldn't make any sudden moves. If you do, I might just have to kill you too. Now just stay there, and everything will be alright.

Russel starts to walk backwards so he can keep his eyes on Randolph. Then, suddenly, Randolph makes a quick grab for Russel's gun, but instead just knocks it out of his hand. He takes this moment to use his own gun to shoot Russel in the stomach. Russel just stands there for a moment, with a shocked expression on his face, clutching his stomach, while blood pours out. Randolph shoots him again, this time in the chest. Russel falls on the floor. Soon, Russel is surrounded by his own blood. Randolph stands there shocked for a moment. Then he walks to a chair in the corner, and sits down. He sighs. From outside, police car sirens start to sound. Hearing the sirens, Randolph takes his gun and shoots himself in the head.

_End Scene_

**End Act 3**

**The End**


End file.
